Lionel Walkthrough
< Lionel Required avatars: Premium Normal: WalkthroughOtome Otaku Girl " Shall we date?: Blood in Roses + Season 2: Lionel" Day 1: (9 Episodes) 1.02 I'm fine. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] Who are you? [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] 1.06 It's a wonderful painting. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] Do you like paintings? [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] Day 2: (10 Episodes) 2.02 '''Thanks. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam'] I feel ashamed. ['+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] '''2.06 ''Love Challenge: Avatar Item' 'Premium:' Dangling Flower Earrings Room: 50 Coins/500 Tokens '-> Get a CG''' 2.09 Get embarrassed. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] Get mad. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] Day 3: (8 Episodes) 3.03 You don't have to apologize. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] You saved me. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] 3.05 ''Love Challenge: Avatar Item'' Premium:' ''Lionel's Home (Day) Garden – 500 Coins -> '''Get a CG' '''''Normal: Painting of His Hometown Room – 350 Coins or 3,500 Tokens 3.06 '''That must have been hard. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam'] If you can do it. ['+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] 'Day 4:' (10 Episodes) '''4.03 ''Love Challenge: Lady Level' Need 1,000 Lady Level Points '''4.04' Don't worry. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] It's your chance! [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] 4.07 Am I bothering you? [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] You're working hard.[+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] Day 5: (9 Episodes) 5.02 Thanks for rescuing me. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] It's not your fault. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] 5.04 ''Love Challenge: Avatar Mission'' Premium:' ''Painting Kit in a Box Garden – 750 Coins -> '''Get a CG' ''Normal: Retro Clasp Handbag Room – 400 Coins or 7,500 Tokens '''5.08' Ask someone. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] Check the library. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] '''''Day 6: (9 Episodes) 6.04 Ask Rosapast. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] Of course! [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] 6.05 ''Love Challenge: Lady Level'' Need 4,000 Lady Level Points 6.08 Don't lose hope! [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] You'll be able to do it. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] Day 7: (10 Episodes) 7.01 Aren't you tired? [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] You should rest. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] 7.06 ''Love Challenge: Lady Level'' Need 5,000 Lady Level Points 7.08 I'm more scared of werewolves. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] I'm more scared of vampires. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] Day 8: (9 Episodes) 8.01 I'm a little scared. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] I'm not scared. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] 8.05 ''Love Challenge: Lady Level'' Need 6,000 Lady Level Points 8.06 Good job. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] I want to talk with you. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] Day 9: (8 Episodes) 9.03 I thought I'd never be able to see you again. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] I'm glad you came back. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] 9.04 ''Love Challenge: Avatar Item'' Premium:' ''Your Portrait Garden– 900 Coins -> '''Get a CG' ''Normal: Happiest Eyes Room – 500 Coins or 10,000 Tokens '''9.07' I'm glad they all like it. [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] Congratulations on finishing it. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] '''''Day 10: (10 Episodes) 10.02 ''Love Challenge: Lady Level'' Need 12,000 Lady Level Points 10.04 What's happening? [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] Why did this happen? [+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] 10.08 Love Challenge: Lady Level '''Need 14,000 Lady Level Points '''10.09 Save my village![+5 Sunlight, +2 Moonbeam] There's still time! [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] Endings Toccata Ending: +85 Sunlight ''Get a CG'' ' '''Get: 5x Story Ticket, 2x Cake, 1x Bergamot Toilette, 3x Dresser, 1x Avatar Item (Room) '''Serenade Ending: +85 Moonbeam ''Get a CG' Get: 5x Story Ticket, 2x Cake, 1x Bergamot Toilette, 3x Dresser, 1x Avatar Item Garden '''Farewell Ending:' If you couldn't reach neither +85 Moonbeam nor Sunlight Get: 5x Story Ticket, 2x Cake References Category:Walkthrough